This Everyday Love
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the eleventh in The Songs of EO. It's post season nine, and Liv and El are together. R&R!


_**Disclaimer: This is the eleventh story in The Songs of EO. The song featured is **__This Everyday Love__**, by Rascal Flatts. This one's happy. It's set around the time Liv comes back, and she and El are dating. It's not complicated! Yay! Lol. Oh, and thanks to Donna. I hope you like this one, too. Anything that is known to be someone else's isn't mine. R&R, ya'll!**_

This Everyday Love

By Julia

_Can't get enough of this everday love_

_Can't get enough of this everyday love_

_Each morning the sun shines through my window_

_Lands on the face of a dream come true _

_Shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee and catch up_

_on the front page morning news _

_Then she walks up behind me _

_and throws her hands around my neck_

_Just another normal thing I've come to expect_

It was a beautiful morning at Elliot Stabler's house. The sun was shining in the room. His girlfriend Olivia Benson awoke, too, smiling. ''Good morning, beautiful.'' He said, giving her a kiss.

He got up and went downstairs, getting coffee in the coffee maker. He opened the front door to get the paper. He put it on the counter and got out the coffee cups. As he did, Olivia joined him in the kitchen. ''Yum, coffee.'' She said, grabbing her cup and waiting eagerly for the coffee to finish.

Elliot grinned at her. ''You're like Charlie on _Two and a Half Men._ You're so impatient.'' He got out some bagels for their breakfast.

Olivia laughed. ''How do you even _know_ that? I didn't know you liked that show. I don't think I've even ever heard you mention anything that you watch on tv.''

Elliot shrugged. ''Caught a few reruns once. It's OK. I still don't really watch a lot. I'm going to miss you at work today.'' He told her, changing the subject.

Olivia was pregnant, and had taken time off work. When she did go, she was on desk duty. She was trying to keep the baby safe. ''I'm going to miss you. I'll be at home, waiting for you, though.''

Elliot grinned as she put her arms around his neck. ''I like that. I'll have a good day, knowing that you're here, waiting.'' He gave a her toe-curling kiss.

_It's ordinary, plain and simple typical, _

_this everyday love_

_Same 'ol, same 'ol, keepin' it new_

_(same 'ol, this everyday love)_

_Emotional, so familiar nothin' 'bout it too peculiar_

_Oh, but I can't get enough_

_of this everyday love _

_Every afternoon I make a phone call_

_and listen to the voice that warms my heart_

_I drag myself through a few more hours _

_then get on home and try to beat the dark_

_Her smile will be right there when I step through that door_

_And it will be that way tomorrow, just like everyday before_

Elliot was grabbing a bite to eat. It was around one-thirty. He was getting ready to call Livvy. He tried to call her every day when he got a chance to eat. He liked to see how her day went. It was interesting to hear about now that she was home most of the time.

Olivia checked the caller ID. It was El. ''Hi, baby. How's work? You let Munch have any of the fortune cookies?'' She was sitting on the couch, watching an old _Roseanne_ rerun.

Elliot laughed. ''No, of course not. We got burgers today, anyway. So, what have you been doing today, baby?'' He was flipping through a casefile as he talked to her.

Olivia laughed, too. ''I cleaned the entire house. It wasn't that dirty, since I did it _yesterday_. I'm watching old _Roseanne_ reruns right now. I wasn't missing anything, really.''

Elliot grinned. ''You must really be going crazy, honey.'' He finished up his burger. Liv got stir-crazy with too much time at home. That's one thing that they had in common.

Olivia replied, ''Babe, you have no idea. I'm glad that we're a baby, but I will glad to get back to work. You got any cases you need help with? Some research that I can do?''

Elliot could hear the eagerness in her voice. ''Cap'll kill me if I tell you to come in. He's two seconds away from making _me_ go home to stay with you.'' Their captain, Don Cragen, was really protective of Liv.

Olivia loved their boss, but he was a little too protective, in her opinion. ''I am not glass, Elliot. I'm a pregnant woman. There is a difference.'' She didn't use his last name, so he knew she wasn't going to hang up on him.

Elliot didn't want to fight. ''Liv, I know that, baby. I'm not the one you need to tell. You know that I know you can take care of yourself. You always have been. I myself just like to know you're safe. I love you, you know.''

Olivia replied, ''I know, baby. I just get tired of being treated like I'm not a capable woman. You know that I'm fine. Do what you can with Cap. If I see any unies out there, I'm kicking someone's ass. I'd hate it to be yours, Stabler.'' She teased.

Elliot knew she was serious. He had learned his lesson about protective detail for her. ''I know. Listen, babe, I've to get back to work. I love you. I shouldn't be late.''

Olivia said, ''I love you, too, baby. See you later.''

_It's ordinary, plain and simple, typical_

_this everyday love _

_Same 'ol same 'ol keepin' it new_

_(same 'ol this everyday love)_

_Emotional, so familiar nothin' 'bout it too peculiar_

_Oh, but I can't get enough _

_of this everyday love_

_Wouldn't change a single thing 'bout it no _

_It's run-of-the-mill still I can't live without it_

Elliot finished up his work quickly as he could. He also managed to talk Cragen out of sending some unies to see if Olivia was alright. Sometimes, he wondered if Cap thought of Livvy as his daughter, because he was _very_ protective of her. Often more than he should be.

He was glad that he didn't have to go all the way to Queens anymore to get home. He actually did get home relatively early. It was only about seven. He could smell something delicious in the kitchen. ''Liv, babe, I'm home.'' He called, heading into the kitchen.

Olivia was making dinner. ''Hey, babe. How was the rest of your day?'' She asked, as he gave her a kiss.

Elliot shrugged. ''OK, I guess. We were all working on paperwork. Munch was telling us stories about his life in Baltimore. Let's just say it was more than I wanted to know about John.''

Olivia said, ''Well, I hope you're hungry. I'm making chicken and pasta. You've got about a half an hour if you want to take a shower.'' She told him.

Elliot kissed her again. ''You know me too well, Liv.'' He headed upstairs, so glad that he and Olivia could finally be together. He was glad that he was finally happy.

_It's ordinary, plain and simple, typical_

_this everyday love _

_Same 'ol same 'ol keepin' it new_

_(same 'ol this everyday love)_

_Emotional, so familiar nothin' 'bout it too peculiar_

_Oh, but I can't get enough _

_of this everyday love_

_Yeah, this everyday love_

_Can't get enough of this everyday love_

_Can't get enough of this everyday love_

_Can't get enough of this everyday love_

_Can't get enough_

_**Author's note: I finished this up while I watched an SVU marathon on USA. Let me just say that Elliot and Olivia are so adorable together. They always sit really close to each other, they're always sharing private looks, and the way they fight is the cutest thing I have ever seen. Why anyone would think that Olivia should be with Alex, or believe that Elliot actually loves Kathy more than he does Olivia is crazy. Even if they're entitled to their opinion. Another one of these, and hopefully, the third chappie of Heartbeat coming soon!**_


End file.
